


Involved

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Canada (Hetalia), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: I 系列设定的文章，Matt在经济大萧条之后到防务一体化之后的某一段时间，回想起了自己和Al之间的情感。他处在担心和焦虑中，于是Al行动了。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/gifts), [Graphite_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/gifts).



> 感谢I 系列的墨和臾！以及让我做本子的guest！这设定好喜欢，感觉有无限的可能发展。让我夸绝对夸不完。我决定打住。赶紧把文发出来。
> 
> 以及我这里还是情人节，所以情人节快乐！

Involved  
陷入

他曾经体验过这些，Matt想到。Al的脸贴着他的脸，Al的一只手放在他赤裸的胸膛上，像是感受他的心跳一样。他的手掌很大很温暖，很有力量，总是能让他忘记自己想要说的话，忘记自己的不快和激动，让他想要更紧的贴上去。

那双手曾经在他的遥远的记忆里推他的腰，把他推进他们的卧室里，把他推到墙上，或者直接把他推到床上。Al的力气很大，也很有魅力，让人难以抗拒。他还在他的记忆里看到过一个更加不容拒绝的Al，那个Al抓着他的手腕，按着他的脖子，揪着他的头发。

Al另一只手的手指带着润滑的液体在他的身体里慢慢的画着圈，那些手指更加让Matt混乱，他不断的颤抖着，喘息着，感受着。他能从他的记忆里找到很多类似的场景，那个更不容拒绝的Al的手指向深处侵入，两根手指在他的身体里……【1】

他曾经有感受到多大的快乐呢？感受过多大的疼痛呢？他曾经喜欢什么样的性爱，是温柔的，还是急躁的，或者是加上疼痛的？他曾经是什么样的感受呢？

“回到我这里来，宝贝，”Al的声音提醒他，“看着我。”

Al的声音像是一道指引，Matt在枕头上仰起脖子，看向Al。现在Al还是比他高一些，也强壮一些。

Matt仰头注视着他的专注的眼睛，那双蓝色的漂亮的能让人屏住呼吸的美丽双眼，像是奇迹一样聚焦在他的脸上。

我真的像你说的那样美丽吗？不论是我记忆中的你，还是上一个我的记忆中的你，都是这样的注视我，我不想要让你移开视线。

你是我的，你注视我，你爱着我。

可是这里有很多人，他们像我一样，他们同样需要你，认可你，敬佩你，为你惊叹，知道你的美丽。他们比我更有魅力，更好看，更有力量，更能帮助你。就像Arthur，就像Francis。你会更喜欢他们，更重视他们。

泪水再次让他的眼眶发热。

“别，”Al的那只手从他的身体深处抽出来，撑在他的腰侧的床单上。另一只曾经抚摸他胸膛的手捧住了他的脸颊，“你和我在这里，我说过我可以说很多遍，我爱你。”

Matt的泪水好像更多了，流淌到头发里和枕头上。Al注意到了，他笑起来，“曾经的你也是这个样子，刚刚意识到我们之间的关系，刚刚想起来我们之间的事，然后一边哭，一边说我肯定会更喜欢Arthur，肯定会更喜欢Francis，肯定会更喜欢Mexico，肯定会更喜欢……”

Matt不由自主的嘴角抽动了一下，他知道他一定笑得很难看，“你肯定更喜欢上一个我。你一定很喜欢那个我，才会对我这么有耐心。”他撅着嘴说。

他知道他在感到莫名其妙的嫉妒。他知道这并不让他更成熟，长得更快些，或者更理智，让他变得更好，但是他能感觉到这种情绪。

“是的，你还说我肯定更喜欢上一个你。”Al笑了，Matt觉得他笑起来真的很阳光，“其实我不太能分清你到底是哪个，”Al很坚定地继续，“你一直都那么可爱和小巧。”

“不可能！我没有一直都很小！”Matt急躁的地说，他的手还推Al的胸膛，但是他马上感受到Al的温暖，火热的体温和有些快的心跳，这时，他才注意到Al有些发红的脸颊和加快的呼吸。

他意识到他的脸也很热，只是泪水黏在脸颊上，让他的皮肤有些发紧。

我想去洗脸，可是Al在这里。

Al低下头，手臂撑在他的脸颊两侧，温柔的亲吻他的额头，鼻尖然后是他脸颊上的泪痕。他亲吻的非常细致轻柔，就像Matt是他最珍视的礼物【3】一样。

可我是吗？会一直是他的最宝贵的那个吗？

Matt的手抓紧了床单。他能感觉到他的眼睛又有些发热，他不想这样，他希望他能更洒脱，更能用把握现在来安慰自己，但是这确实有些难。

“把你的手臂环到我的后背上，亲爱的。”Al的声音再次在他耳边响起，Matt照做了，他把手臂从Al的腋下穿过，手掌按在他的后背上，Al继续说，“我知道我爱你，我也知道你爱我。”Al亲吻了一下他的泪痕，接着说，“我知道你在担心和焦虑，我知道我没法要求你放心，我还知道在这段混乱的记忆和情绪过去后，你会很害羞，并且不想再提。”

Matt的手臂紧紧的环住Al的后背。他的手按在Al的火热的皮肤上，Al的皮肤好像在发烫。

“但是我知道，当你再长大一些，”Al的一只手的拇指轻轻的抚摸他的脸颊，“你会更有自信，你会更加吸引力，你会倔强的像头牛，你会让我更加担心和焦虑，你还会让我觉得很头疼，你会和我一起吃冰淇凌，犯蠢，吵架。你还会和我干尽这种事，说不定我们还会用上冰淇凌。”他故意在Matt耳边吹气，看着他脸红，

“但别着急，我珍视和你相处的每一秒钟。”

Matt闭上了双眼，然后他再次睁开，“你之前说过这句话了。”

“我想要说多少次，就说多少次。”Al注视着Matt的脸，笑着说，“只要你能更深的理解它。”

Matt看着Al的脸。他不知道该如何回应他。只能更紧的抱住他的后背，双腿曲起，他想要像紧紧的抱住他的北极熊幼崽一样抱住Al，把Al圈起来。但是他马上意识到，Al比他高，所以他和Al下半身都贴在了一起，他的脸烫的厉害，他甚至能感觉到Al阴茎正在随着心跳蹭动。

“你喜欢抱着木头，”Al笑着说，“我正好硬的像木头。”

Matt不由自主的笑了起来，他想要试着开黄腔，“而我想要你的木头。”【4】

Al注视着他的笑容，Al的表情变得非常得意，“我知道，宝贝。”

Matt放开Al的后背，手掌贴上Al的肩膀，他能看到自己的双腿因为Al身躯的下压而打开，能看到Al的手将过量的被捂暖的润滑液抹到他们两个人的阴茎上。

他用这双眼睛真实的看到Al的躯体。

Matt模糊的记得，之前的他曾经体验过这些。

那些记忆仿佛被类似的场景唤醒了，变得越来越清晰，他记起他们曾经有过局促和困惑的第一次，还有过于急躁和迷惑的第一次，还有接下来的很多次。那些画面涌上了他的脑海，仿佛与现实重叠。

他闭上了眼睛，蹙起了眉头。

这太多了。

“睁开眼睛，”Al的声音非常的低沉沙哑，“回到我这里来，亲爱的。”

Matt抓住了他的声音，他睁开双眼，看向Al的脸。

Al的右手来到他的阴茎上，握上他，上下滑动，他的动作很温柔，甚至可以说轻巧。他的手时不时的调转方向，有时候他的手握住他，食指滑过龟头。有时候他的四个手指托着他的双球，蹭动着碰触他，而他的拇指沿着他的柱身挪动，慢慢磨蹭他被润滑液浸润的皮肤。

Matt的脸感觉好热，他的双腿颤抖着，终于在Al的手指蹭过他的会阴的时候，从喉咙里发出了一声轻叫。他半眯着眼睛视线模糊，过了几秒他注意到他上方带着笑容的Al，这才意识到他因为愉快而叫出了声。

我喜欢你这样看着我。让我脸红。

他能感觉到Al的阴茎的头部挤进了他的后穴。他知道他有多大，为此他们准备的很充分，用了足够的润滑。之前Al还用手指感受过他的甬道，也很细致的抹了更多的润滑液进去。但是Al依然很大，尤其是兴奋的勃起的时候，而Matt的身体还是没法很快的处理好到底发生了什么。

他能感觉到Al压进来，撑开他，一直推向他的身体深处，直到没法再继续向前。

他能够感觉到一些疼痛和被挤压的难过，他感觉到胀痛，他还不那么适应他的长度和宽度。他轻咬着嘴唇，他知道他不是疼到哭泣，他只是眼框发热。他只是还没习惯Al一下子进来，进的那么深。

他的手臂环住了Al的脖子。

他模糊的想起来另一个他和另一个Al的第一次，手忙脚乱，紧张兮兮的第一次。他记得还有一个第一次，他们都很年轻，Al那么坚决，占有欲高的吓人，而他那么晕头转向。  
我曾经喜欢什么样的性爱呢？你喜欢什么样的性爱呢？

Matt觉得自已变得更加迷迷糊糊的，Al压进来的阴茎让他感觉很陌生，他的身体本能的想要向后缩，他小幅度的在枕头上挪动着。

“别，”Al的声音听上去很脆弱，他努力的说话，在Matt耳边深深的呼吸，“别动，待一会就好。”

Matt只在他因为经济大萧条而生病时听到过类似的声音。他停了下来，他想要更紧的拥抱他。于是他那么做了。

我想要拥抱你。我不是唯一一个在这种时候感到脆弱的，我很开心。

Al低下头，亲吻他的眼角的泪水。我爱你，他轻声安慰他，你做的很好，他鼓励他。他的一只手再次来到Matt的阴茎上，不断的碰触他，撸动他。这让Matt的注意力慢慢的移开了。

Matt能感觉到他在放松和软化下来，他不再屏住呼吸，而是亲吻Al的脸颊和嘴唇。

Al也显然感觉到了，他开始向外慢慢抽动。

Matt马上在枕头上想要蜷缩起来，他觉得如果Al没有打开他的双腿，没有打开他，他会把自己蜷缩成一团。他轻轻的喘息着。“慢一点。”他颤抖着说。他听上去又像是在哭了，但是他知道他并没有感受到更多的不适和疼痛。

Al的动作一开始并不激烈，更像是一种试探。他的速度很慢，好像他想故意让Matt体会的更清晰。

他当然会了，Matt想。

他能感觉到Al的阴茎在他的甬道里缓慢的后撤，只在他的甬道里留下了龟头，他能感觉到那部分是那么热，他的穴口几乎被热到了。然后Al再次小幅度的前进，故意在一个位置停下来，然后抬起他的一侧的胯部，稍微改变了一些角度。

哦。Matt全身抖动了一下，那里是怎么回事？

Al马上注意到了这一点。他的眼睛里是愉悦和了然。

他的动作幅度开始加大，Matt紧紧的抱住了他的肩膀。

Matt非常感谢他们用上了充分的润滑，Al那么大，他完全无法想象他是怎么塞进他身体里来的，他的身体内部被磨蹭的越来越酸胀，他能感觉到一些胀痛，但是Al总是能够撞上那个让他全身都抖个不停的位置，让那片区域的皮肤和内部都被推挤的发疼。

Matt意识到，那些从几天前就开始慢慢盘踞在他脑海中的纷杂记忆都变得模糊起来，因为他根本没法思考那些。他的头热的晕晕乎乎的，他的注意力和感觉集中在他的下腹部。

Al一只手撑在他身侧，另一只手撸动他的阴茎，同时他还在很认真的干他。

Matt能感觉到酸胀和疼痛，同时他也感受到了更让他没法思考的快乐，他全身都在战栗和颤抖，他的呼吸凌乱，全身都在发热。那种快感聚焦在他的阴茎上，他的后穴里，沿着他的胯部扩散。他的大脑里也是快乐的。

而Al在他耳边不断的告诉他他有多么美丽，是他见过最漂亮的人，他的美丽完全是自然的，他只要看着他，就想要看到更多。Matt很喜欢他的话，即使他不觉得他真的像Al形容的那样美丽，但是他依旧很喜欢他照顾他的感觉。

他的泪水在他的眼角边滑落。他不想失去他。他不想与除他自己之外的世界分享他，他知道他着有些自私，可是他没法不继续这样想。他们互相把对方当作理所当然太久了【5】，他不能失去他。

我爱你，你也爱我，你是我的。

他的臀部随着Al的动作而律动，当Al撞进来的时候，他用力的迎上他，当Al抽出去的时候，他向后撤。他被快感层层包裹，甚至是酸胀的，也是快乐的。他想不到那么多，他的感官都集中在他的甬道和阴茎上，他热的发昏。

快感仿佛随着他的椎骨向他的大脑上涌，他紧紧的按着Al的后背。他全身都收紧起来，他的下腹部和他的甬道也收紧起来，他甚至能感觉到Al的速度更快了。他的大脑一片空白，他没法想别的。

Al卡住了他的腰，卡的那么紧，仿佛他终于失控了，他的动作很猛，他在他耳边咆哮，大声的呻吟，他用力向前顶了几次，他那么用力，而Matt刚刚高潮，还敏感的要命，没法继续承受这种快感。

Matt被撞出了湿漉漉的哭腔。

然后Al终于停了下来。他战栗的高潮着，脸上红的像番茄。

他倒在Matt身上，他模糊着说着抱歉，他不想压到他。但是Matt像只抱着树的熊一样紧紧抱住了他，他的双腿环在Al的腰上，小腿在他的后腰交叠。

“亲爱的，”Al抱紧了他，在亲吻的间隙安慰他，

“我爱你，我想要说多少次，就说多少次。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】【2】：很多来自I 系列的设定和I 系列里的smut.  
> 【3】：美国，林登·约翰逊，第36任总统：参与1967蒙特利尔世博会开幕会时，约翰逊曾说："我们美国人向来倍感幸运，有许许多多值得我们感激的事物。但在上天的诸多赐福之中，我们最珍惜的是，竟能在这片美妙的大陆上拥有加拿大这样的邻居。"（1967年5月25日）https://haskell-lib.lofter.com/post/31fa2b25_1c9cab24e  
> 【4】：木头wood：扣扣熊深夜秀中，扣扣熊评价Trump要征加拿大软木的税，扣扣熊说：这是第一次有人拒绝Justin Trudeau 的木头(勃起)。Stephen Learns How To Say 'F*** You' In Canadian [The Late Show with Stephen Colbert：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDtt8qMgkGU&t=101s]  
> 【5】我们互相把对方当做理所当然。这句话来自一位加拿大军官的声明。


End file.
